


The Yule Ball

by doctor_watson



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_watson/pseuds/doctor_watson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>uhhh harry and draco skip the yule ball to shag :3c</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Yule Ball

It was the Yule Ball.   
Harry wasn’t fond of the Yule Ball, but he didn’t exactly hate it. He was going stag again, because Ron had gone with Hermoine, and he couldn’t really think of anyone else he wanted to go with.   
Harry was currently standing on the wall, watching everyone dancing. He could dance if he wanted, there were plenty of people who were willing to dance with him. But he didn’t really want to dance with anyone.   
Who even didn’t have a date? Pansy Parkinson, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, Neville Longbottom, and.. Draco Malfoy?   
Harry felt himself staring. Malfoy looked back at him, and stood suddenly.   
Harry swallowed, already hearing the slew of snide remarks to come. “What are you staring at, Potter?” “No date, huh, Potter?” “No one wants to dance with you because you’re a prat who can’t keep his eyes to himself, Potter.”   
But it wasn’t any of those. Instead it was just.. “Potter.” “What, Malfoy?”  
Draco leaned against the wall. “A few weeks ago.. When you saved me. I never got the chance to say thanks.” “Well, why would you? We’re practically enemies.”   
“Because,” he took in a deep breath to hold in a swear, “You saved me. You didn’t have to.”   
Harry didn’t say anything.   
“Why aren’t you dancing, Potter?” “There’s no one I want to dance with.”   
“Do you want to dance?” Harry stared at him. “Are you asking me to dance, Malfoy?”   
“Do you need me to repeat myself?”   
Harry moved away from the wall.   
“Alright.”   
He waved for Draco to follow, and he did.

 

The dance started slow. They moved in front of each other, too afraid to touch.   
As the music changed, they got closer and closer. Somehow Draco was holding Harry’s hand as they danced quickly to the upbeat music. They were so close that Harry could feel Draco’s breath on his neck. He hated to admit it, but it made him hot.   
Draco leaned further into Harry, whispering hotly. “Want to get out of here, Potter?” “And go where?”   
Draco’s hands were drifting down his back and his skin was crawling. “My dorm.”   
“Yeah.”

 

Harry slipped under his Invisibility Cloak, following after Draco as he muttered the password to the painting in front of the Slytherin dorm.   
He quietly followed Draco into the dorm room, which was lavishly decorated in silver and green.   
“On the bed, Potter.”   
Harry dropped the cloak, climbing on the plush green bed.   
“Take that robe off.” Harry glared at him, slipping his robe off.   
Draco climbed on the bed beside him, taking his own robe off.   
“You know,” Draco started, playing with Harry’s tie, “Red looks excellent on you.”   
“Thanks,” Harry blushed slightly, pulling Draco closer by his own tie. “You look pretty nice in green.”   
Draco hummed at the compliment, kissing Harry’s jaw.  
Harry leaned back against the pillows, pulling Draco with him. “No one can know about this..” Harry murmured.   
Draco laughed. “Oh, everyone’s going to know about this, Potter.” He found Harry’s neck, leaving a huge love bite there.  
Harry smirked, pulling him down again. “Ah, if that’s how you want to play..” He nibbled on Draco’s neck, then sucked, leaving a pretty purple mark. “What is your father going to say?”   
“I’ll tell him Harry Potter fought back.” He slowly unbuttoned Harry’s shirt, staring at him.   
Harry brought him into another rough kiss. His hands undid Draco’s tie, then found the small of back. His hands ghosted down his back, finding the hem of shirt, and he tugged it off.   
Harry kissed Draco’s collarbone, running his hands down his pale chest. “You’re beautiful.” Harry moved his kisses down his chest.  
Draco laughed. “Harry Potter thinks I’m beautiful, hilarious!”   
Harry frowned. “Can you just stop? For just a minute, can’t we pretend we aren’t Malfoy and Potter? Can’t we just be Draco and Harry?”   
Draco’s smirk faded. “Yeah. Yeah, sorry, yeah.”   
“Good.” Harry kissed him, biting at his lower lip. Draco opened his mouth to him, their tongues running over each other.   
Draco let his hand slip into Harry’s trousers, feeling his thigh, just barely touching his erection.   
Harry jerked away, panting.   
“A little excited, hmm?” Draco smirked again, grinding down on him.   
“Ah- Draco-” Harry squirmed.   
“Yeah?” Draco tightened the tie that was still slung around Harry’s neck.  
“I want you. Bad.” He suddenly found himself unable to breathe.  
Draco loomed over him. “Correction, Harry, I want you. Nobody fucks Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy does the fucking.” He loosened the tie a bit.  
“Right.” Harry said, leaning back on the bed. He had half a mind to pin Draco down and absolutely ravish him, but he was in a bit of a state with that tie..  
Draco let the tie loose, going for his slacks instead. He quickly undid the button and zip, licking his lips at Harry’s crimson pants.  
Harry squirmed. “Y’know, Draco, maybe we ought to stop here? I mean- someone could walk in-”  
Draco shut the curtain that wrapped around the bed. “Be. Quiet. Harry.” He kissed Harry’s hips as he slowly tugged of his slacks. “Or I’ll use Silencio on you..”   
Harry closed his eyes as Draco’s fingers played with the elastic of his pants. He boredly let the elastic slap back against Harry’s skin, making the boy bolt up. “Ow-!” He hissed, smacking Draco’s hand.  
Draco shoved him back down. “Be still.” Harry pouted, not moving another muscle.   
The blond slowly unzipped his trousers, smirking. “Nice pants.” Harry murmured, pointing at his green underwear. “Hush.” Draco kicked off his trousers.  
“Take your pants off, Harry. I’m not doing all of the work here,” He said, finally freeing himself of all his clothes.  
Harry grumbled, hastily pulling his pants off, and sitting as calmly as he could on the bed.  
Draco sat in between his legs. “Shall I prepare you..? Or should I just take you as you are?” He smirked, licking his lips again.  
Harry restrained himself from hitting him. “Quit acting so pompous.”   
“Quit being so bossy or I’ll make you do it yourself.” Draco said plainly, shoving a finger inside of Harry not-so-delicately.   
“Draco-” Harry grabbed at the sheets. “That hurts-”   
“Shall I be easier?” Draco smirked, thrusting his finger quickly.   
“It really hurts- I’m not into that sort of thing, please be easier-” Harry cried, feeling morbidly ashamed, and also a tad bit angry at Draco for being so cold now.  
Draco froze. “Sorry.” He stopped immediately.   
“Keep going,” Harry urged, “Just.. Slower, easier..”   
“Right.” Draco leaned forward, slowly thrusting his finger as he kissed Harry’s neck. “I’m sorry.” He said quietly, gently adding another finger.  
“Draco-” Harry gasped.  
Draco kissed down Harry’s chest, then trailed his tongue back up. “I got carried away.” He found his nipple, teasingly licking it, then nibbling.  
“Mm..” He added another finger, thrusting for a moment, then removing them. Harry whined, squirming at the loss of warmth.   
“Just a minute, just a minute.” Draco purred in his ear, performing a quick lubrication charm.   
Harry groaned as Draco slowly eased his cock inside of him, holding his hips still. “Fuck, Draco-”  
“Mind your mouth, Harry..” Draco thrusted gently. “Can I go? Does it hurt too much?” He asked quietly.  
“Just go..” Harry huffed, tugging at the sheets. “Get on with it.”  
Draco moved again, pulling Harry closer to him. He nibbled at his neck, humming softly. “You’re so hot..”  
Harry covered his mouth, holding in a moan. “Draco..” He hissed, moving against him.   
“You like that?” Draco smirked, thrusting and tugging at his hair. “Tell me you like it.”  
“I like it, Draco, I like it..” He arched his back. “A-Ah, I love it ..”   
“Tell me what you love.”   
“You,” He gritted his teeth. “You inside of me.”  
“Tell me, Harry dear, tell me what’s inside of you?”  
“Mmm, Draco, your cock... Inside of me.. Your big cock..” Harry grabbed at Draco’s wrist, kissing his fingers.  
“That’s right.” Draco thrusted harder, licking his lips. “And you love it.”  
“Yeah-” Harry sat up suddenly.   
“What’s the matter?” “Moving.”   
He pushed Draco down, wiggling so he was sitting on his lap comfortably.   
“Harry-”   
Draco suddenly gasped as Harry bucked forward, riding him. “Harry..”  
Harry put his hands on Draco’s chest, bracing himself.   
“Draco.. I want it deeper.. More, more..” Harry cried.  
Draco thrusted up into him as he moved forward, moaning softly.   
He suddenly sat up again, leaning himself back against the pillows. “Don’t worry, darling. I’ll give you more.”   
He wrapped Harry’s legs around his waist, holding Harry’s hips as he thrusted up into him.   
“I’m close, Draco..” Harry hid his face in Draco’s neck.  
“Mm, yeah, me too. Come for me.”   
Harry kissed him hard, sloppily, his tongue in his mouth. Draco moaned softly, muffled by Harry’s mouth.  
“Mmm-” Harry pushed himself further onto Draco’s length, practically whining for more.   
“Come on, Harry..” Draco mumbled, thrusting harder into him. “Come for me.”   
Harry kissed him again, mostly to cover up the loud moan he elicited. “Mmm, mm, Dra-” He moaned into his mouth, coming all over his stomach.   
Draco flipped Harry onto his back again, pinning him down. “Harry..” He thrusted quickly, biting his lip as Harry moaned again, coming down from his high.  
“I’m-” He pulled out, coming all over Harry’s face in ribbons of white.   
“Ew..” Harry hissed, wiping at his cheek.   
“Don’t be so whiny, lick it off.”   
Harry smirked, licking his hand slowly. Draco shoved him. “Alright, stop. Change my mind.” He cast a cleaning charm, biting Harry’s nose. “Ow.”  
Draco leaned on his head on him for a minute, sighing. Until he remembered where he was.   
“Potter, dress yourself.” He whispered, grabbing Harry’s pants, and then his own. “And go to your room.”   
Harry struggled to get into his clothes, glaring at Draco. “Malfoy, you twat.” Draco pinched him, lazily slipping his shirt back on.  
“Use your cloak.” Draco said, shoving Harry out of the bed and onto the floor. Harry grabbed the cloak from beside him and shrugged it over himself, scowling. “Twat.”

**Author's Note:**

> okay its only underage if you want it to be??? i didn't put how old they are so... i dunno  
> also
> 
> Later..  
> Ron: what is that mark on ur neck harry  
> Harry: what mark  
> Ron: that really obvious hickey  
> Harry: uh i .. shagged malfoy  
> Ron: what   
> Harry: i dont know it just sort of... happened  
> Ron: ew  
> Hermione: u do u, harry


End file.
